ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Section23 Films
| location = | location_city = Houston, Texas | locations = | area_served = United States, Canada | products = TV series Theatrical films | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = Sentai Filmworks | divisions = Seraphim Digital, Anime Network | subsid = | footnotes = | location_country = United States | slogan = | homepage = section23films.com }} Section23 Films (legal name "SXION 23, LLC" ) is an American multimedia distributor specializing in anime and Japanese films. Founded in 2009, Section23 Films is one of five successors to ADV Films, as well as the distributor for Sentai Filmworks and Switchblade Films."Section23 Films Ships 1st DVDs Since Public Unveiling." Anime News Network. Retrieved on September 8, 2009. ADV had announced that it had sold its assets to a group of companies, including Section23, on September 1, 2009.Tribbey, Chris. "ADV Films Sells Assets ." Home Media Magazine. September 1, 2009. Retrieved on September 14, 2009. The company is based in Houston, Texas. About Section23 Films is a distribution company devoted to marketing and releasing titles into the North American market. The company distributes titles for Sentai Filmworks, Switchblade Pictures, Maiden Japan, and AEsir Holdings."ADV Films Shuts Down, Parent Transfers Assets to Other Companies." Anime News Network. Retrieved on February 18, 2010. List of Section23 Films clients Sentai Filmworks Sentai Filmworks is an anime licensing studio. It was founded by Ledford in 2008 and partnered with ADV Films to distribute their anime onto the market including shows that were previously released and licensed by Geneon Entertainment USA, Urban Vision, Central Park Media, and Bandai Entertainment. After ADV Films sold its assets, the ADV Films name was dropped as a production entity and folded into Sentai Filmworks, with distribution being handled by Section23. Their first title was a re-release of Mahoromatic. When asked by a fan on Facebook what the reason was for calling the company "Sentai", chief executive officer Matt Greenfield responded, "It's a multi-layered pun, mostly for the benefit of the Japanese. Although Sentai can be translated as Squadron, Regiment or Flotilla, it basically means a team or group assembled with specific training and equipment for a specific purpose. Plus, Sentai was formed to help keep the anime industry alive in the U.S., so the superhero aspect is a double-play on that that Americans can get." Switchblade Pictures Switchblade Pictures is a licensing company that mostly licenses live-action Japanese films (mostly, uncut horror, erotic and shock value cinema). Along with Sentai Filmworks, Switchblade was formed in 2008 and ADV Films also provided initial distribution. Since ADV's folding, distribution is handled by Section23. Their first release was Cruel Restaurant. Maiden Japan Maiden Japan is an anime licensing studio, created in 2010, that licenses subtitled and English dubbed series and collections with distribution handled by Section23. Maiden Japan is a sister label to Switchblade Pictures. Titles licensed include newer subtitled series as well as classic anime titles from the 80's and 90's (such as Patlabor, New Dominion Tank Police, and Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise). The first release for Maiden Japan was the erotic comedy Papillon Rose as a subtitled DVD collection in 2010. AEsir Holdings AEsir Holdings is an anime licensing studio. They hold the rights to several titles which formerly belonged to ADV Films before its shutdown. Released titles include Princess Tutu, Petite Princess Yucie, Parasite Dolls, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Saiyuki, and Lady Death: The Movie. Kraken Releasing Kraken Releasing is a licensing studio that specializes in licensing international films that are of the fantasy, science fiction, tokusatsu and horror variety. Kraken is a live-action sister label to Switchblade Pictures and Maiden Japan. So far its releases are Ebirah, Horror of the Deep, Godzilla vs. Hedorah, Godzilla vs. Gigan, and The Return of Godzilla. SoftCel Pictures SoftCel Pictures is a licensing studio focusing on hentai. It was originally the hentai label for ADV Films before being shut down in 2005 after splitting from ADV. In 2017, SoftCel was relaunched and released their first new title, The Patients of Dr. Maro in June 2017. Sentai Kids Sentai Kids is a licensing studio focusing on kids' properties. It was originally the kids label for ADV Films known as ADV Kidz. Sentai Kids' first release has been confirmed to be Hello Kitty & Friends - Let's Learn Together releasing on home video & digital in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, and New Zealand, on November 2018. Foreign distribution Section23 Films, Sentai Filmworks, Maiden Japan, and AEsir Holdings do not directly release their properties in non-North American (English-speaking) markets as opposed to their predecessor, A.D. Vision, instead sublicensing to other companies such as Manga Entertainment, MVM Entertainment, Anime Limited and Animatsu Entertainment in the United Kingdom and Siren Visual, Madman Entertainment, and Hanabee in Australia and New Zealand. See also *Category:Sentai Filmworks *Category:Maiden Japan References External links * Sentai Filmworks Official Website * Switchblade Pictures Official Website * Maiden Japan Official Website * SoftCel Pictures Official Website * * * * * * Category:Media companies of the United States Category:Anime companies Category:Companies based in Houston Category:Companies established in 2009